Herbert Lom
Herbert Lom (1917 - 2012) Film Deaths *''Hotel Reserve'' (1944) [Andre Roux]: Falls to his death from a rooftop while backing away from James Mason. (Thanks to Brian) *''Star Of India'' (1954) [Narbonne]: Killed in a swordfight on board the pirate ship by Cornel Wilde. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Ladykillers'' (1955) [Louis a.k.a. Mr. Harvey]: Falls into a moving train after Alec Guinness pushes the ladder away from the overpass. *''Hell Drivers'' (1957) [Gino Rossi]: Fatally injured/burned (off-screen) in a crash when Patrick McGoohan forces Herbert's truck off the road; he dies in the hospital afterwards (Thanks to Garrett and Brian) *''Northwest Frontier (Flame over India)'' (1959) [Van Layden]: Shot in the stomach by Lauren Bacall just as Herbert is about to kill Kenneth More on top of a train. Herbert then falls from the train. (Thanks to Garrett and Brian) *''El Cid'' (1961) [Ben Yussuf]: Trampled to death when his own troops panic and overrun him. (Thanks to Garrett and Brian) *''Mysterious Island (Jules Verne's Mysterious Island)'' (1961) [Captain Nemo]: Crushed and or drowned when a volcanic eruption causes a large rock to hit his submarine. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Phantom of the Opera'' (1962) [The Phantom a.k.a. Professor Petrie]: Impaled when a chandelier falls on him, after he pushes Heather Sears out of the way. (Thanks to Tony) *''Uncle Tom's Cabin (Onkel Tom's Hut; Cry Sweet Revenge)'' (1965) [Simon Legree]: Killed by a group of slaves, when they revolt after Herbert Kills John Kitzmiller. (Thanks to Robert) *''Journey to the Far Side of the Sun (Doppelganger)'' (1969) [Dr. Hassler]: Shot to death after being discovered as a spy. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Murders in the Rue Morgue'' (1971) [Rene Marot]: Falls to his death when Christine Kaufman unties the rope he's climbing up on. (Thanks to Anton) *''Asylum'' (1972) [Dr. Byron]: Killed when Robert Powell destroys the tiny 'voodoo' robot Herbert is controlling with his powers. We see tiny organs in it when it breaks. *''And Then There Were None (Ten Little Indians)'' (1974) [Dr. Edward Armstrong]: Killed by Richard Attenborough off-screen. His body is later discovered by Oliver Reed . *''The Pink Panther Strikes Again'' (1976) [Chief Inspector Charles Dreyfus]: Accidentally disintegrated by his own laser weapon. (Played for comic effect) (The character was brought back without explanation in the following sequel Revenge of the Pink Panther) (Thanks to Anton and Derek) *''The Man with Bogart's Face (Sam Marlow, Private eye)'' (1980) [Dr. Zebra]: Shot in the head by Robert Sacchi when Herbert goes for his gun on board the yacht. *''King Solomon's Mines'' (1985) [Colonel Bockner]: Drowned by a sea monster after Herbert triggers a trap in the mines. (Thanks to Anton) *''River of Death'' (1989) [Colonel Ricardo Diaz]: Killed in an explosion when Michael Dudikoff throws a grenade at him. (Thanks to Johan) * ''Ten Little Indians (Death on Safari)'' (1989) [General Brancko Romensky]: Falls when a mountainside after being pushed off by Donald Pleasence. (Thanks to Johan) Gallery Herbert Lom.png|Herbert Lom in The Phantom of the Opera (1962) Category:Actors Category:Czech actors and actresses Category:1917 Births Category:2012 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Natural causes victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Writers Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:British actors and actresses Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:The Pink Panther cast members Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Death scenes by laser